


Missy Sam

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, kitten fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has turn Sam to a kitten, and Dean feel lonley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missy Sam

Dean had come to the conclusion that he didn't like to be alone, not having anyone to talk to. He missed the human Sam. With kitty Sam, he was not alone and he did talk to the kitten with an occasional meow to answer, but it just wasn't the same. He had never thought that he would confess that he would feel so empty without his brother. 

He hadn't found out what had turned Sam into a kitten, or for how long, or what would break the curse. Dean kept looking. He had even asked Bobby if he could find anything. Both remained empty handed. Dean hated that he could not ask Sam. Sam would have probably found something. Even with things as they were, Dean kept hunting, easy ones where he knew he wouldn't need backup. A few he had found that he had to pass to other hunters to do, though he knew he could have done them himself. He had managed those when Sam was at Stanford, but now it didn't feel right.

After another hunt where for safety, he had left Sammy in the motel room, he felt good to come back to it. Dean was tired. He fixed a piece of his hamburger and some milk for Sam and then got into the shower. Coming back out, and seeing Sam sitting on the bed grooming himself after his meal made Dean smile. 

Dean picked up his own meal and almost stepped on the plate he had placed on the floor.

"Sammy, Sammy. What shall I do with you? You left most of the meat again," Dean said accusingly to the kitten. Of course Sam ignored him.

Dean sat down on the bed and scooped his brother up to lay in his knee. As Dean ate, he stroked Sam, who had lay down. Not long after Dean could hear him purr. 

"Even if I'm tired of this, it is a solace to come back to you, my furry, little brother." Dean said and leaned back.

Soon there was only the faint purring and snore of the inhabitants.

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
